wanderoveryonderfandomcom-20200223-history
Sir Brad Starlight/Gallery
"The Hero" S1e9a Book Sir Brad Starlight.jpg S1e9a Storybook King Draykor defeated.jpg S1e9a Storybook Brad and Demurra kissing.jpg S1e9a Storybook attractive offspring.jpg S1e9a Brad holding book close up.jpg S1e9a Sir Brad Starlight first appearance.jpg S1e9a Sir Brad Starlight on a cliff.jpg S1e9a title card.png S1e9a Brad explaining Draykor's wedding to Demurra.jpg S1e9a Brad asks Wander and Sylvia for help.jpg S1e9a Overexcited Wander "Save a princess?!".jpg S1e9a Wander always wanted to save a princess.jpg S1e9a Brad blocking Wander and Sylvia.jpg S1e9a Brad picks Wander up.jpg S1e9a Brad puts Wander down.jpg S1e9a Brad "You're my goofy sidekick".jpg S1e9a Brad "And my noble steed".jpg S1e9a Brad jumping on Sylvia.jpg S1e9a Brad sits on Sylvia.jpg S1e9a Sylvia with Brad on her back.jpg S1e9a Sylvia shakes fist.jpg S1e9a Sylvia mad at Brad.jpg S1e9a Sylvia "Helpin' a sister out".jpg S1e9a Brad "Hyah!".jpg S1e9a Onward.jpg S1e9a Valley half 1.jpg S1e9a Valley half 2.jpg S1e9a Valley half 3.jpg S1e9a Valley half 4.jpg S1e9a Valley half 5.jpg S1e9a Brad 'And come on'.jpg S1e9a Brad 'Yuck!'.jpg S1e9a Brad impressed with Wander's verse.jpg S1e9a Sylvia not happy.jpg S1e9a Sylvia brought to a halt.jpg S1e9a Wander stopped by Brad.jpg S1e9a Brad 'We're here'.jpg S1e9a Labyrinth of Delusion revealed.jpg S1e09a Brad Starlight 'Uh, the prophecy says that the hero always leads the way'.jpg S1e09a Wander 'After you, Sir Starlight.'.jpg S1e09a Brad Starlight 'This is the correct path.'.jpg S1e09a Sylvia 'Are you flarpin' serious' (part 1).jpg S1e09a Sylvia 'Are you flarpin' serious' (part 2).jpg S1e9a Brad Starlight says Be careful Sidekick.jpg S1e9a Wander and Starlight crossing the bridge.jpg S1e9a Brad Starlight's priceless face.jpg S1e9a Brad Starlight accross the traps.jpg S1e9a Brad Starlight's sword suddenly gone.jpg S1e9a Brad Starlight versus the traps.jpg S1e9a Brad Starlight accross the traps 2.jpg S1e9a Brad Starlight is flipped.jpg S1e9a Brad Starlight.jpg S1e9a Brad Starlight 2.jpg S1e9a Brad Starlight 3.jpg S1e9a Brad Starlight in the axes.jpg S1e9a Brad Starlight in the axes 2.jpg S1e9a Brad Starlight surpirsed.jpg S1e9a Wander wielding sword.jpg S1e9a Brad Starlight pushes Wander away.jpg S1e9a Leaving the Labyrinth of Delusion.jpg S1e9a Drakor playing pipe organ.jpg S1e9a Drakor talking to Brad.jpg S1e9a Drakor 'The sun will set'.jpg S1e9a Drakor 'And Princess Demurra will be'.jpg S1e9a Everyone hears Demurra.jpg S1e09a Demurra 'We can just be friends, right'.jpg S1e09a Brad Starlight 'No'.jpg S1e09a Brad Starlight 'The princess will be mine.'.jpg S1e09a Brad Starlight 'The prophecy will be fulfilled.'.jpg S1e9a Demurra having beat up Brad.jpg S1e9a Demurra "This isn't a fairy tale".jpg "The Enemies" S1e16b Brad appears before Hater.jpg S1e16b Brad '' The Sword of Synergy will soon be where it belongs ''.jpg S1e16b Brad revealing the other half of the sword.jpg S1e16b Hater '' Brad Starlight! ''.jpg S1e16b Brad '' It's not -- ''.jpg S1e16b Brad '' Dumb ''.jpg S1e16b Brad '' It's hand-stitched! ''.jpg S1e16b Brad '' And my chin is perfect! ''.jpg S1e16b Brad showing his chin.jpg S1e16b Brad laments.png S1e16b Brad begin to attack.jpg S1e16b Brad attacking Hater.jpg S1e16b Hater and Brad about to attack each other.jpg S1e16b Beginning of sword fight.jpg S1e16b Hater and Brad wielding their sword upwards.jpg S1e16b another attack.jpg S1e16b Hater and Brad avoid.jpg S1e16b Hater and Brad close up.jpg S1e16b Hater and Brad raging each other.jpg S1e16b Hater onslaughts Brad again.jpg S1e16b Brad in action.jpg S1e16b Brad begins to offend Hater.jpg S1e16b Hater dodging using his sword.jpg S1e16b Hater '' You'll never deafeat me, Starlight! ''.jpg S1e16b Brad jumps through the mirror.jpg S1e16b Brad rolls.jpg S1e16b Brad '' Not as long Not as long as there's an ounce ''.jpg S1e16b Brad '' of strength left in ''.jpg S1e16b Brad '' of in my lithe ''.jpg S1e16b Brad admires himself in a mirror.jpg S1e16b Brad posing.jpg S1e16b Brad '' well-sculpted body ''.jpg S1e16b Brad kissing his hand.jpg S1e16b Hater smashes the mirror.jpg S1e16b Hater and Brad continues the sword fight.jpg S1e16b Hater and Brad fighting.jpg S1E16bP001.png S1E16bP002.png S1E16bP003.png S1E16bP004.png S1eTheEnemies Title card.png S1E16bP005.png S1E16bP006.png S1E16bP007.png S1E16bP008.png S1E16bP009.png S1E16bP010.png S1E16bP011.png S1E16bP012.png S1E16bP013.png S1E16bP015.png S1E16bP017.png S1E16bP020.png S1E16bP022.png S1E16bP023.png S1E16bP025.png S1E16bP027.png S1E16bP028.png S1E16bP029.png S1E16bP033.png S1E16bP034.png S1E16bP035.png S1E16bP036.png S1E16bP037.png S1E16bP038.png S1E16bP039.png S1E16bP041.png S1E16bP042.png S1E16bP043.png S1E16bP045.png S1E16bP046.png S1E16bP047.png S1E16bP049.png S1E16bP051.png S1E16bP054.png S1E16bP055.png S1E16bP057.png S1E16bP058.png S1E16bP059.png S1E16bP060.png S1E16bP064.png S1E16bP065.png S1E16bP066.png S1E16bP070.png S1E16bP072.png S1E16bP074.png S1E16bP076.png S1E16bP077.png S1E16bP079.png S1E16bP081.png S1E16bP082.png S1E16bP083.png S1E16bP084.png S1E16bP085.png S1E16bP086.png "The Gift" S1e19b Gift mosaic 1.jpg S1e19b Gift mosaic 2.jpg S1e19b Gift mosaic 3.jpg Category:Character Galleries Category:Galleries